


Phone sex

by Iily7



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: What it says on the tin, unashamed smut!





	1. Chapter 1

"You still up?"   
Malcolm checked his phone and it instantly relaxed him. He rang her.   
'Hi' she said softly.   
'Yes darlin I am, can't you sleep?'  
'No, I've been tossing and turning for hours, I just, I feel terrible about Julie.'  
'What that foul mouthed, money grabbing cow?! I wouldn't waste anymore energy on her. So pet,' he said conversationally 'what you wearing?' he lowered his voice and leered at her.   
'Malcolm!' She said laughing 'you're terrible.'  
'Well if you won't tell me I'll have to guess, hmm' he said as she rolled her eyes 'it's hot in this hotel so definitely not much... I know how your heels kill you maybe you feel the same about your bra... yes I bet you're not wearing one of those.'  
'Malcolm' she said seriously.   
'So are you just in knickers or do you have a vest top on, or in fact are you wearing nothing at all. That is the question darlin.' She paused not quite believing this was going to happen, she'd wanted this for so long, wanted him to want her, wanted him to fuck her, finger her, lick her senseless and she was going to go for it here and now. The darkness, the unfamiliar empty bed made her brave.   
'Just knickers Malcolm,' she replied, 'they're white which is rather unfortunate because when they get wet with arousal you can see right through them' she drawled.  
'Aargh', he groaned tipping his head back and palming his already hard cock 'fuck Nicola. Are you wet for me already love?' 'Malcolm I walk around Whitehall dripping wet for you on a daily basis' she said low and sexy.   
'Jesus fuck Nicola.'  
'Are you touching yourself at the thought Malcolm?'   
'Yes darlin.'  
'Are you imagining it's my hand or even better my mouth that's wrapped around your Cock?'   
'Oh god' he practically slurred. He was becoming incapable of words as she got dirtier.   
'Do you think about it often Malcolm? Me on my knees in front of you?'  
'Every fuckin night darlin.'  
'Mm and I'm imagining it's your fingers slipping beneath my knickers, ah!' she gasped 'your thumb on my clit as your fingers slip inside me'  
'Oh Nicola oh god.'  
'You make my life so difficult Malcolm' she reprimanded, 'all those tight suits, all that passion I have to go and touch myself on such a regular basis over you.'   
'Oh god Nicola, oh god if I was there...'  
'Yes Malcolm what would you do?'  
'I would fuckin bury my face between your thighs, god I want to taste you so badly' she moaned softly at this, 'you like that pet?'   
Yeah' she panted.  
'The thought of me sucking your clit into my mouth, laving it with my tongue'  
'Ah oh god Malcolm' she said breathlessly 'god if you were here I'd flip you over sink down onto your cock and fuck myself on you right now!'  
'Oh god nicola yes, you're my dirty girl aren't ye? Fuckin taking your pleasure from me.'  
'Would you like that Malcolm? Would you like to see my breasts bouncing as I play with a nipple and my clit as I fuck myself on you?'   
'Ooh god darlin I'm gonna come'  
'Come for me Malcolm yes!'  
'Aah Nicola argh ah FUCK'   
When he could form words again he assured her; 'That's not how it'll go when we're together, ill have you coming first. Oh I'll have you screaming my name, god the amount of times I've nearly hiked up your skirt spanked your perfect arse tugged your knickers to the side and fucked you on my desk' he growled.  
'Oh' she trembled at the thought, 'Malcolm really?' She breathed.  
'Really?! Fuck me nicola I've wanted ye since the minute I fucking met you, are you close darlin?' he asked as he heard her high breathy moans increase.  
'Yes, I'm so close Malcolm' she moaned desperately.  
'Come for me pet I want to taste you on your fingers when you're done, suck you dry til you can't take any more.'  
'Ooh god YES Malcolm oh!' That tipped her over the edge and she lay panting, boneless.   
'You know pet' he said conversationally, 'it's a shame we're not in close proximity to one another, the same hotel for example, or I would come over right now and spend all night exploring every single perfect inch of you' he said, a smile colouring his voice.  
'Room 217' she giggled, 'and don't keep me waiting!'


	2. Room 217

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well he certainly doesn't keep her waiting lol I hope you like it :-)

She was barely able to close the door, he'd already pounced on her, grasping her to him tight enough to hurt as he kissed her. Moaning into each other's mouths, she ripped his shirt open and pressed their bodies firmly together, trembling at the meeting of their bare skin. 

'You wet for me darlin?' He growled in her ear, breaking off from her mouth momentarily.  
'God yes Malcolm' she whimpered, gasping as he suddenly hiked her up by her thighs and slammed her against the wall. She mewled at his mouth smearing filthy all over her breasts, arched her back to feel more of him right fucking there.  
'Fuck I want ye,' he grunted, backing up until he collapsed on the bed with her on top of him. She kissed him eagerly, grinding her aching clit against his thigh, he trailed his hands down her bare back, a whisper of a touch, but groaned and could barely control himself as he squeezed her gorgeous arse. 

Suddenly he flipped her so she was on her back and ceased all contact between them. She was momentarily scared she'd done something wrong until he growled 'Show me,' his voice gravelly with lust.   
'I want to see what ye do, how ye touch yerself over me,' he told her raggedly. She panted, watching his hungry gaze roam all over her body, far too turned on to be nervous. 

She parted her legs oh so slowly, loved the way he groaned and closed his eyes momentarily. She started toying with a breast for him, squeezing and palming it, stoking the nipple til it was hard and aching, watching him try to hold back from pouncing on her. His need made her brave.  
'Mmmm' she moaned, closing her eyes 'I'd imagine it was your mouth on my tits' she panted, 'fuuuuck your tongue circling my nipples, sucking and biting me.'  
'Oh christ nicola!' He couldn't believe his luck, how fucking long had he wanted her? And here she was naked and wet and so, so wanton for him. 

She was trailing her hand down her stomach now, he watched slack jawed and fascinated. 'Oh Nicky, yes' he breathed as her hand ghosted over her sex.   
'I always get so fucking wet when I think of you Malcolm' she sighed ecstatically circling her fingers over her clit lazily at first.   
'God what do you think about darlin, what do you imagine me doin to ye?' he asked breathlessly, transfixed by her.   
'Ooooh' she groaned 'fuck that depends. Sometimes,' she opened her eyes and looked at him her fingers still working her clit, 'I imagine you in my bed, knelt between my thighs, licking at me incessantly til I come on your mouth,' she gasped. 

'Ooooh fuck!' She cried out as she slipped her fingers inside herself, her back arching her hips bucking, her breath coming in pants now, 'oooooh god but if you've wound me up that day I fuck myself on my fingers so hard' she whined, doing exactly that, 'and I imagine you just taking me, ooooh fuck bending me over your desk, hiking my skirt up.... spanking me' she smirked at his expression 'and fucking me sooooo so hard from behind. God I'd fucking come so hard all over your big, hard cock' she moaned writhing now, 'oh or you'd force me down onto my knees' she moaned 'demand that I suck you off' her head was tipped back her eyes closed her legs wide open as she touched herself. 'You'd fuck my mouth, pull my hair while I was on my knees for you' she moaned 'oh fuck Malcolm I want you to come in my mouth, mmmm god and I'd swallow you all down, let some of your come drip down my chin.' 

'Oh fuck, oh fuck Nicky that's the hottest thing I've ever fucking heard' he growled, painfully hard at the sight of her and her filthy fucking mouth.  
'Mmmmm you like that? You want to see your come on my face?' She moaned.   
'YES oh god yes and I want to come so fucking deep inside ye, fuck I'm gonna have you screaming for me. Fuckin look at ye, god I've never seen anything like it' he gasped, she saw him looking at her in awe when she opened her eyes. 'So FUCKIN beautiful' he breathed his eyes raking all over her. 'Fuck this, fuck I need ye, let me make ye come' he half begged. 

'Ooh fuck yes' she breathed removing her hand. He took it and sucked her fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, tasting her. 'Oh Malcom' she trembled.   
'Come here' he growled and pulled her by the thighs til his mouth was clamped to her aching cunt.   
'Oooooh god!' She groaned her hand going straight to his hair, keeping him working her. He licked at her nice and fast and she panted for him, he had to grip her hips hard enough to bruise to keep her still.   
'Oooooh YES' she moaned 'yes Malcolm, fuck you feel so good' she groaned. He kept the pace up as she panted, moaned, shivered, writhed, fucking herself on his face. 'Oh fuuuuck Malcolm!' She keened. 'Fuck you're gonna make me come' she gasped breathlessly. 

He moaned at the thought and suddenly drove his fingers into her making her scream. She came on his mouth, moisture gushing down her thighs, her body contracting almost painfully as he kept her impossibly high for impossibly long. 'Malcolm! Oh fuuuck Malcolm' she gasped as she came slowly down while he stroked and kissed her gently. 'Oh god, oh god that was so good. Fuck you're so good. I fucking need you, i want you inside me right the fuck now,' she growled.

'Yes oh yes,' he kissed her mouth, 'fuck Nicky you want it hard?'  
'You know I do,' she bit his bottom lip 'fucking tease.'  
'Turn over.' he demanded, 'on all fours darlin, let me see that perfect fuckin arse,' he panted.  
She smiled and complied, parting her thighs, knowing he could see how wet she was.   
'Oh fuck look at ye.' he was actually hoarse.

'Ah!' She cried, 'fuck Malcolm!' as he spanked her arse.  
'Hold onto that fuckin head board darlin.'  
'Oh fuck yes Malcolm, I need it hard.' 

'Oooooh nicola,' he groaned as he slipped slowly into her, she keened as he stretched her inch by fucking perfect inch, all the way into her tight wet heat.  
'Oh gooood Malcolm,' she cried grinding her arse back onto him.  
'Fuck, fuck Nicky, god ye feel fuckin perfect,' he gasped.  
He started to move, shallow thrusts to begin with til she begged for it harder, so he gripped her hips and pleased himself, groans escaping him with every thrust into her perfect hot, tight cunt. He fucked her mercilessly, wasn't sure he'd be able to remember his own fucking name if she wasn't close to screaming it.

'Nic, nic I can't...'  
'Fuck, don't stop, don't stop Malcolm, I'm so fucking close!' She whined as he tried to hold on. He moved his fingers on her clit, felt her muscles contracting around him and her body shaking as she came screaming her release into the bed clothes. And fuck he came so hard he thought he might black out. He collapsed onto her, panting, kissing her back and shoulders as they came down. 

'Fuck.' She whispered turning over to kiss him lazily, 'fuck that was amazing.'   
'Always knew yed be fuckin exquisite.' He mumbled into her skin.   
They lay catching their breath, Malcolm's fingers tracing patterns over her skin. She leaned down and kissed his collar bone, his chest, his neck, everywhere she could reach.  
'Round two?' She smiled up at him, biting her lip.  
'Ye'll be the fuckin death of me woman,' he smirked and rolled onto her to kiss her deeply.


End file.
